Caged Neku
by DaughterofAbyss
Summary: When Nekus become defective they are sent back to the place that created them to be fixed. But what happens when they think they don't need to be fixed. Well, Kanda's going to prove to the Moyashi that even if your broken it doesn't mean you need to be fixed. Yullen neku/neko
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first story. I hope everyone likes it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**D.A: So, I'll leave this part to the parties involved.**

**Allen: What's that mean?*looks confused***

**Kanda: Baka, it means that we have to tell everyone that in no way, form, or fashion does this work of fiction except in plot belong to the D.A.**

**Allen: Oh, so your saying the original characters and terms come from someone else?**

**Kanda: Che, that's what I said, Moyashi. The characters belong to Katsura Hoshino.**

**D.A: While they sort all that out I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, This is the NEW and EDITED version. Sorry to the people who wanted to read or liked the original.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"SON OF A-"

"AAAHH-H"

Allen awoke to the shouting from outside of his container, as his silvery-white ears twitched on top of his head.

"GRAB HIM!"

Looking around Allen then squinted at the stark white cell. The crisply clean room gave off a frigid atmosphere, being perfectly cleaned with some harsh liquid. Most likely bleach.

The container that held Allen, or as most called them cells, was split in half down the middle. The barrier that divided it was a single line of steel bars that shined as brightly as the walls were white. On his side of the bars Allen had enough room to walk eight paces between the bars and the back wall, while being able to pace their length in about ten paces, more or less walking from left to right.

On the other side of the steel wall sat only two things: a chair and a desk. The chair usually house the body of one of several white-coats, or scientist, that came to observe Allen through out his day. And during the night it was left empty much like the desk. Nothing was ever left on the desk nor within it. Like everything else it was cleaned to perfection without a speck of dust to be found.

Out of reach to him, on the other side of the bars, sat the bolted door that Allen knew lead to the rest of the lab facility. Thinking about the facility made Allen's silvery-white tail twitch. Allen did not like the facility and, unfortunately, neither did he care to try to leave the hellish place of white cages.

Allen could tell something was different but nothing within the divided room seemed out-of-place, though. Allen could feel the difference buzzing through the air like an electrical wire soaked in a puddle of water. The air was basically humming with the energy when Allen noticed the silence.

Listening again for the shouts of pain from earlier, Allen was spooked to find that there was an eerie calm from outside. He couldn't hear what had upset the white-coats so badly or the men themselves.

Suddenly, the door on the other side of the bars flew opened.

"LITTLE M-MONSTER!"

Five men entered the room wearing the protective gear given to them when handling dangerous Neku. The gear was made up of a padded body suit that included gloves and a helmet. The suits for some reason were also the crisp clean white like everything else.

From Allen's point of view whatever they were struggling with was putting up quite a fight for many of the men had spots of red leaking through their white protective gear. Meaning whatever they were struggling with was a real monster.

The group of five moved in and out as if to get close enough to grab whatever they had dragged in here and pull away just as quickly so as not to sustain more damage than they already had.

After a while two of the white-coats left the group and walked over to the far left side of the wall of bars. One of the white-coats pulled one of his protective gloves off and laid his hand on the wall where a small hand sized panel was. Allen assumed that it was a scanner because the next second four of the bars right in front of them lifted up and disappeared into the ceiling like magic.

It always amazed Allen how silently the bars disappeared into the ceiling never making even the slightest bit of sound. And that was saying a lot as his hearing, like all Neku, was far greater than any average human.

" Ah," the white-coat that had opened the bar door looked over toward Allen. Seeing him awake and watching the action taking place right in front of Allen the man sauntered over to him.

"Allen so your awake. Sorry, kitty but you're getting a roommate for a little while."

He patted Allen on the head, trying to be reassuring.

Allen was almost like a little brother to a lot of the white-coats around the facility because he, like all sub-creatures was a species created combining human and animal DNA, was created here. Unfortunately, Allen was born defective. The reason being that his body was frail and he was unable to take care of himself.

The sub-species, or Neku as some had started calling them, were created to replace humans in the slave market. Working without pay, breaks, or in the worse cases food. The Neku had become a source of easy income and heavy labor. Their bodies were made to last longer in the outrageous conditions. They were able to lift even the heaviest things with little strain on the muscles, having quicker reflexes and flexible bodies to become more dexterous in their work, as well as, having keener senses of smell, hearing, and sight.

Because Allen could not perform many of these basic functions, as all Neku were tested before being allowed into the market as a quality check, with his many deformities and weak immune system.

That meant that Allen was never allowed out, leaving him to grow up inside of a caged cell. Allen was never given the chance to see the outside world or have a master that was not a white-coat. Though, Allen had heard many dreadful stories from the many Neku that had passed through the that Masters were quite ruthless to his kind. And if one was unable to work or became dysfunctional they were usually killed off to save money trying to fix them.

Allen looked toward the white-coat that knelt next to him as he started talking again.

"Hopefully, he'll calm down before we have to leave him in here with you, okay." The man stood up and walked out of the cell putting his glove back on to help the others who were still struggling.

Allen watched as they pulled on a black rope suddenly catching a glimpse of black and white thrown together. The rope as Allen knew was made from a special fiber that was stronger than most types of steel. And for them to use it on a fellow Neku told Allen that this individual was very, very dangerous.

With the white-coats moving around in such a frenzy Allen was only able to catch fleeting glances of black and white mixing together in blurred moments between the group of men. This Neku that was giving them so much hell was now supposed to be his roommate, or cellmate, Allen could only feel his stomach descending further down in the abyss-of-the-unknown.

Inch by inch, they fought to bring other into the first half of the container.

Allen wished he could go take a better look, but his small cot was pushed against the far right wall. And the battle for dominance was in the door way on the other side of the room.

~0~

Once when Allen was only four years old, at least he guessed he was four, the white-coats had decided it was time to fix Allen's weak body. For them if a Neku could not be sold they did not make money and money was what they wanted most. And if they did not make money that Neku was worthless to them. Even if he was one of the rarest Neku that they had been able to produce with his silver hair and pearl-like skin. Even Allen's tail and ears were of perfect proportion fitting perfectly together as one being.

On that particular day several younger white-coats were given the job of fixing Allen and curing his weak immune system.

As like many days Allen could be found in his cell sitting and staring at the white-coat, white-coats if there were more than one, sitting at the desk watching him. Allen did this boring task each day to pass the time, because inside of his head his was memorizing and comparing each white-coat that came in each day to watch and record what he did. He even watched the men when they brought him his food twice a day having learned to eat without looking at his plate.

He ate most of the food quickly out of habit and if he ate it slowly he might actually taste how horrible the gruel really was. All Neku food was made from vitamins and proteins mixed together into a weird soup-like state. If one thought it tasted bad just from how it looked, for it had a monotonous gray color that never change no matter how many time he ate it.

It was about mid-day when the young white-coat came in, Allen knew this because he had finished his meal only two hours earlier and his second meal wouldn't come until later. Well the white-coat walked in and questioned the man who was observing him for today beginning a small conversation with him.

It almost seemed like they were arguing over something but Allen couldn't hear very well because he was suffering with a slight cold, which dampened his hearing for reasons he did not understand.

This peaked Allen's interest a little because it wasn't often that they were interrupted.

When the white-coats came to an understanding the one that had been sitting in the chair walked out of the room. He had a sour look on his face like he had taken a bite out of a lemon, leaving the younger white-coat with Allen who knew something was different. It seemed almost tangible.

The white-coat walked into Allen's cell and attached a leash to the collars that all Neku wore around their necks. The collar was made with a tracking chip inside of it and could only be taken off by the Neku master. If by chance a Neku or another tried to remove the collar a small bomb would explode killing the Neku.

The man lead Allen out of the cell through the locked door and out of the C Block. They then walked down a dozen, or so, hallways to the hospital wing.

After several of the routine check-ups Allen received weekly the same man lead him to a section of the facility he had never been to before. Knowing that going into new areas of the facility never meant good things Allen began to shiver a little out of fear.

Waiting at a lab table were two other white-coats and when he looked at them Allen saw that their eyes held a strange gleam in them as if the had received a gift on Christmas day.

Allen also noticed some other Neku were also in the lab facility with other white-coats surrounding them.

The white-coats then sat Allen down on a small chair and began asking him questions about his health and how he was feeling. As always he answered them honestly.

With each answer the men seemed to grow almost... excited would be the word Allen could only describe their behavior as. As the questioning continued Allen glanced around to see what lay in store for his future, if he had one at all.

The lab table behind the men was filled with vials, beacons, and many other things he didn't know the name to. Some of the vials and beacons were fill with many colored liquids and some held solids and gases.

Out of the blue one of the other subjects broke loose from a group of white-coats. The Neku was quite aggravated and began running wild trying its best to escape whatever fate lay in store for it.

It swiftly ran zig-zaging through the many tables filled with half done experiments and mysterious liquids, solids, and gases.

Seeing that the group who was in control of said Neku were having trouble catching it Allen's group decided to help. The young white-coat that brought Allen in ushered him to move out of the way, which lead to him stand between two bookshelves filled with data.

Allen could only watch as the Neku tried its hardest to escape when it became desperate. Looking around the Neku's eyes landed squarely upon Allen.

Not really having paid attention to the Neku until their eyes met Allen realized that the Neku was combine with monkey DNA giving him rounded ears that sat on either side of his head. And a tail that was able to grab a hold of items such as the experiments.

Allen immediately knew that he was in trouble and that the monkey Neku had nothing personal against him. No matter what happened Allen couldn't, no, wouldn't blame him for what would happen next.

leaping into the air the flexible tail of said monkey grabbed a hold of several vials and beacon in succession and threw them at Allen. The white-coats realizing to late as the ingredients mixed together when they hit Allen's arm.

Throwing up his arm Allen was mostly saved by his quick thinking but because of the sudden pain that erupted from the now shattered containers he fell backwards.

With the chaos that ensued from the angered white-coats now chasing the Neku with renewed vigor, while several of the other men either rushed to remove the other Neku in the room or access the damage done to the fallen Neku, some one bumped into the shelves that house the many data books.

The white-coat closest to Allen tried to drag him out as fast as he could but let his hand slip at the last moment. This left Allen's legs trapped underneath the destroy material. By this time Allen had passed out from the shock.

That next that Allen awoke he had been inside the his container in his cot. Blinded as he was by the stark white cell Allen began to run a system check as his mind was still in a dazed state of half sleep.

First check... Hearing?He listened a bit while shifting his cat ears around and could hear the shallow sound of breathing. Must be the Watcher, that was Allen's nickname for the white-coats that observed him everyday. Check.

Returning to his list,Okay how about smell?

Allen gave a small sniff bringing in the smell of all the harsh chemicals used to clean. Allen nearly gagged and made his tail fluff with distaste. Check on that department.

Allen already knew that he still had his sight from his earlier awakening. All that was left was the basic ability to touch and feel. When Allen came to this point he knew something was wrong. His first clue was he couldn't move nor feel either his right leg nor his left arm.

The second was that both appendages were wrapped in bandages.

Suddenly the events of what happened that lead to his untimely black out came back to him full force. This time Allen opened his stinging eyes and let a small, almost inaudible whimper escape his mouth.

When the white coats finally freed Allen from the fallen debre they found that his right leg was unfixably broken having had some unknown equipment that had been left on one of the shelve crush much of the bone. And his left arm had been in a state of erosion caused by the unknown liquid from several vials that were found close by.

Rushing to save him they were able to save Allen's arm from any further damage but it was terribly scarred. Not withstanding though they had only been able to reset the bones in his leg, the muscles had been severed by bone fragments leaving him unable to use his right leg.

~0~

THUD

Looking up, Allen saw that they had finally brought the new Neku in to the room. The second man that had helped with opening Allen's cell door hurried to closed the Container's door so the arrival couldn't escape. Surrounding him as if they were hunting a beast several times his size the men circled him. And as they surrounded him he sat up on his knees from where he had fallen as his arm were tied tightly to the sides of his body by the black rope. The ropes encircled his torso creating a sort of vest, or straight-jacket, that they used to pull and guide him.

Finally able to get him standing again, they pulled him closer to the opened door.

Seeing how violently his _roommate_ truly was reminded Allen of the monkey. Sending a shiver down his spine as he remembered that horrible experience, Allen mewed.

"Nya?!"

Hearing the sound the Neku paused and looked up. Midnight eyes focused on liquid silver, as equally dark ears and tail froze in place. Allen was surprised that he had let such a sound escape him in this situation.

The Neku was taller than Allen by a couple of inches with hair that ran down his back until it reached below his waist. It was knotted in some places probably from the fight he had been putting up. But like Allen and all the other Neku's in the facility they wore a white shirt that tied in the back and a pair of white knee length shorts that also tied together but in the front.

Allen and the Neku stared at each other, until Allen feeling his face heat up looked down, in doing so becoming the submissive one of the two sub-species. The dark haired Neku never looked away even when Allen did, nor when the white-coats finally shoved him into the cell with the other.

Slowly, Allen lifted his gazed up to see that the other was still staring at him with a strange look on his face. Allen's face heated up again and he lowered his head onto the cot avoiding the others stare.

"What's your name?"

Allen's head shot back up when he spoke, what he could only describe as the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

"I asked, what is your name?"

This time Allen could hear the hardness in the voices, as if he was used to ordering others around.

Coming out if his dazed state, Allen stuttered, "A-Allen.

* * *

><p><strong>As this is the first EDITED chapter please review so I can change anything that doesn't make sense.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>D.A: So, how was it? What do you think Allen?<strong>

**Allen: Why is Kanda so scary?**

**D.A: Isn't he always scary? And are you sure it's not your imagination, Allen?**

**Kanda: Che, the baka Moyashi's scare of his own shadow.**

**Allen: Am not, Bakanda.*pouts***

**Kanda: Could've fooled me, Moyashi.**

**D.A: Kanda don't goad him like that. And Allen don't listen to anything BAKAnda says.**

**Allen: Fine, Bakanda's just a baka anyway.**

**Kanda: What you'd say Moyashi. You wish to meet Mugen.*hand slides to his waist***

**D.A: Knock it out or Mugen's mine. Now Ask them, PLEASE Allen?!**

**Allen: Okay, okay. Honored reader's please Review and tell us what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**D.A: Well, I was attack by what some call the plot bunny and just had to write the next chapter.**

**Allen: Plot Bunny. Is that something you can eat?**

**D.A: I don't think so...? *sweatdrops***

**Kanda: leave to the Moyashi to think you can eat a plot bunny. Che, Baka.**

**Allen:*Angry* IT'S A-L-L-E-N, Bakanda.**

**Kanda: Like I care. *glares***

**D.A: Before they get start fighting I'll say that the characters, terms, and all things other than the plot, oc's, and ooc-ness belongs to the creator of DMG.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"I asked, what is your name?"

Coming out of his dazed state, Allen stuttered,"A-Allen."

With the turning up of the right side of his lips the dark Neku appeared to have smirked. He listened to the soft , delicate voice that emanated from the smaller Neku. Allen's voice reminded him of the soft flutters a butterflies wings make; seemingly soft and delicate with a strong beat but so very frail and easily broken.

The dark Neku found that he would enjoy listening to this small Neku talk but didn't miss how his voice was laced with obvious anxiety.

Noticing the small Neku tense the dark Neku's smirk disappeared as the geared man who he had witnessed make contact with Allen earlier entered into the cell. Turning around to look at the group behind him the man nodded to his teammates. Slowly turning back to the still tied Neku and as calmly as possibly uncovered his hands. Stowing the protective gloves away he positioned his hands in front of him hand up showing that he meant no harm.

Cautiously he began to approach keeping his hands in view.

The dark Neku kept his eyes trained on the white-coat, ears raised in full attention rotating as the man slowly made his way behind closer and closer to the dark one, the white-coat slowly bent down and started reaching a hand out.

After the many years of Allen being trapped in the facility he knew the white-coat who was trying to placate the dark Neku enough so that he could untie him. If Allen remembered correctly the man was name John Gil but everyone just called him Jonny. He was one of the kinder white-coats that as far as Allen knew refused to test on the Neku; Instead, he helped heal them and even designed many of the outfits they were allowed to wear.

As Allen was watching Jonny's attempted at untying the Neku it happened in an instant. Jonny's fingers had just barely touched the ropes when the Neku turned so fast Allen did not see it until it was too late. The dark Neku had flipped around and sunk his fangs hilt deep into the poor man's hand.

In the next moment dead silence had control of the container as the shock continued; Then a squeak of pain escaped Jonny's mouth which seemed to be all the provocation the rest of the room needed to snap them out of their daze.

Wide eyed, Allen couldn't look away as two more of the geared up white-coats came crashing into the room to help their unfortunate co-worker. The dark Neku continued to keep his mouth clamped shut even as the two towering men advance on them ready to fight him for showing such grotesque brutality to a superior.

Quickly the Neku jumped back landing in a crouching position readying himself for the next attack. Both geared men charged him and were just as fast to be sent flying away as the Neku round-house kicked them. They hit the wall in front of the door and sunk down to the ground with the wind knocked out of them.

While the first white-coat slowly made his way away from the fight careful not to put any pressure on the bitten appendage. Making through the door barely missing being hit by the flying men he was pushed aside to allow the last two men to enter.

Letting the last two white-coats enter he then started tackling, biting, hissing, and get a small amount of revenge for all the pain that they had cause all Neku to suffer through.

Allen was amazed to see that the other Neku had no trouble at all moving around and pumbling the men. He moved as if he wasn't constrain by ropes and Allen wondered that if he wasn't how much better could he would be able to move around and fight. As of now the two men were barely able to stand when Allen felt a slight wave of jealousy. But he soon forgot about it when he saw the item that one of the geared men held in his hand.

A small vial of liquid that sent shivers to Allen's very core as if Death himself had a hold of him. The liquid looked like a most sedatives would look with a yellowish clear color but he knew better.

The men then connected to the top a small injector, where the evil vial now had a syringe needle on one end. If he didn't do some thing soon the dark Neku would be in trouble.

"P-Please."

No one even glanced in Allen's direction as his voice was barely audible with the fear he felt for the other. Allen saw that the white-coat was getting closer to the dark Neku, and he stilled his nerves. "PL-PLEASE-E D-DON'T?!"

Everything was quiet. Allen opened his eyes, even though he didn't know he had closed them, to see that everyone in the room was looking at him.

"Please don't? I-I'll untie him?" Allen asked more than stated.

The white-coats stared at Allen then glanced at the other. Finally, one by one they nodded and left pulling the two men by the door out with them, the one white-coat slipping the vial of liquid back into his pocket.

Giving Allen one last glance before he left the room was Jonny, the man that had first gotten bit by the dark Neku. He gave Allen a pitied looked before locking the bolt door.

"Why did you help me?!" It was more a demand than a question, which made Allen flinch in fear.

Looking down at his cot Allen glanced up at the dark Neku and back down to his cot. "H-he...um... They-y w-were goin-ng t-to h-hurt-t you. He h-had 'it'."

"What is 'it'?" This time it sounded almost like a question.

" 'It' is something-g they inject int-to you. It makes-s you f-feel like ther-re's boiling liquid in-n your-r veins and you can't-t get enough air and then..a-and t-then.." Between Allen's stuttered response and his fear of being put through that again he couldn't continue.

The dark Neku did not press the smaller Neku further as Allen began to hyperventilate, but after a few minutes calmed down. Looking into his now clouded eyes the Neku could tell he was reliving whatever had happened before to terrify him to such a degree of 'it'.

'It' was a liquid mixture of poisons that weren't lethal in small amounts. The white-coats used it to punish the Neku or when they were out of control. Out of boredom some of the white-coats had created a game out of it by selecting random defectives and betting which one of them could last longer before succumbing the pain and passing out.

Sadly, Allen had been selected for one of these games. All he remembered about before they had injected him was that there were three other Neku.

One of them he had even known, his name had been Lavi. The other two were either new to the facility or were house in a different block. Then, Allen remembered that one of the white-coats had stepped up with the syringe.

Injecting the liquid into each of them was easy for the man as they were tied down to the test tables with the straps that lined each of the sides. Allen could smell the alcohol coming from the man as he stepped up next to him and injected him.

After that all Allen can remember was the pain of his blood boiling, not being able to get enough air, and then coughing. The coughing was the worst part because he couldn't stop. Allen didn't know how long he had been strapped in and with the coughing it made it feel like forever.

Allen coughed so much he began coughing up blood, and then right before everything went black he saw Lavi. He wasn't fairing much better but Allen could have swore that the Neku gave him a wink.

When Allen awoke he was back inside of his cell with some bandages wrapped around his arms and legs from pulling against the straps on the test tables. And a tube of blood for a transfusion.

After that Allen could only fall back into a sleep like state as his body recovered waking only once after when Jonny came to change the sheets.

It wasn't until a month later that he heard some of the white-coats gossiping on his way to get a check-up that he found out the other Neku were all dead. The guy who had given them the poison had been a little too drunk that night. He had given each Neku double the amount allowed and Allen had somehow survived.

Making him the center of attention of the white-coats new interest with why he was a the only one to survive when his immune system was compromised.

Once the upper-level white-coats heard about what the man had done, the games had been suspended and the guy fired. The uppers didn't want the Neku to be wasted and killed by some petty poison games, instead they were to be studied, fixed, and sent back out into the world to make money for the company.

Allen was suddenly brought out of his dazed state when he felt pain go through his left ear. Pulling away from the pain, Allen looked up to find that the dark Neku had bitten his ear to get his attention.

"Nya?!"

Allen freaked out a little when he couldn't remember how the Neku had gotten so close or when.

"Che. What's with that scared squeak. Are you still a in diapers or something." The Neku stared at Allen having bit him because he could not stand to see his face pained by whatever memory he had recalled. "By the way weren't you going to take these ropes off me..?"

Allen finally recalled why the Neku was so close now but not when he had gotten there. "Oh, s-sorry. Please turn around."

When the Neku turned Allen decided that it would be easier to untie the ropes if he were to sit up. So, Allen pushed his body up to the point he was leaning mostly on his left side. He then moved his left leg off the side of the cot bring more weight onto that side. Now with his free right hand Allen grab his right leg and pulled it to the same position as his left.

After he was done with that Allen turned to the ropes and began untying them.

Both Neku had fallen into an awkward silence that Allen hoped would stay because he didn't know what to think about his roommate. From what Allen had seen of him.

He had long hair that settled around his waist and reminded Allen of a moonless night for how dark it was. Unfortunately it was a tangled mess from neglect. His ears and tail were a bit big for most Neku but seemed to suit him, as they also matched the color of his hair. His eyes that Allen had originally thought were the same color were, now on closer inspection, a dark cobalt blue. They reminded him of a cats eye marble that he had found that was the same color. Even now he kept that same marble hidden on a string around his neck.

"Kanda. My name is Yu Kanda"

And the silence was broken only by that one sentence.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, This is the NEW and EDITED version. Sorry to the people who wanted to read or liked the original.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Allen: Well, that was awkward and why do I have more problems in this tory than in others?<strong>

**D.A: Because I wanted you to be different than you normally are. Why? Is that a problem?**

**Allen: I guess not but WHY me? And where did Bakanda go? *looks left and right for Kanda***

**D.A: I don't know where Kanda went but let's rap up for today, okay.**

**Allen: Right, Guest readers please leave us a review so that we'll have the courage to continue to write this story for everyone. Hope ya'll have a Good Day or Night.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Allen: Wait is Lavi dead?!**

**D.A: Yes and No.**

**Allen: What does that mean? Is he or isn't he?**

**D.A: Yes and No. *has a knowing smile***

**Allen: But-t… T-That makes no sense…**

**Kanda: *walks up behind Moyashi* What? Can't tell your head from your tail, Moyashi?**

**Allen:*jumps in fright* She's not making sense, Bakanda.**

**Kanda: Che, like I care. Now shut up about that and do the intro.**

**Allen: *pouts* So mean, BAKAnda. *gets hit in the head by said person* Fine, in no way, form or fashion does this work belong to D.A other than its plot, OCs, or OOC-ness. There, Happy Now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Kanda. My name is Yu Kanda."

The silence was broken only by that one sentence.

Finally free Kanda rubbed his wrists and fore arms relieving the stinging sensation from the ropes that had been there. Stretching a little Kanda then turned back around to stare directly into the eyes of the Neku while he was bunking with."Why are you in this block?"

The facility Neku were sealed and treated in were separated into three outlying blocks from the main center. One could best visualize it by thinking of a blank piece of paper. In the center of the page there is a big circle and connected to the circle are three rectangles pointing out to endpoints. The endpoints if connected would create a giant triangle having the circle in its center. The three blocks that the Neku were separated into are A Block which houses the Neku that could be fixed easily or were just sick or had healing bones. They would be able to return to their post within a few weeks of maintenance.

Then B Block which held the Neku who had mental instabilities. Most just called them loony, and they were life members for the white-coats to experiment on. In Allen's view most that were put in that Block were broken by their Masters' cruelty to them. The Neku might be made stronger than humans but they were broken the same way.

Lastly, there was C Block which Allen and Kanda were in. C Block houses any abnormal Neku that didn't fit in with the other two blocks. They weren't crazy and they didn't have anything that could be fix within a month.

Allen remembered Lavi had also been in C Block. He remembered the day he met Lavi when the chattering Neku had ran up to him asking random questions. Allen learn that he had escaped his cell and raninto the next room because he was bored. Lavi had also told him that everywhere he went he could one or more white-coats gossiping about the rare white Neku station next to him.

Lavi was always smiling when he escaped his charges or his container to come see Allen. He told Allen that it was because he was able to see something beautiful and breath taking everyday. When Allen asked him what he meant he only winked and patted Allen on his head.

The Neku had the fortunate skill to be able to escape from his cell, Lavi would drop in to talk to Allen because he hardly ever left his cell or had any interaction that wasn't connected to someone bringing him food twice a day. But Allen knew that he was making sure that Allen was okay after each experiment because they thought of each other like brothers.

But after the games Allen never saw Lavi again and it was saddening to think about his old friend now. Mentally shaking himself Allen looked back at Kanda shyly.

Allen took a moment to think. He knew Kanda had felt the awkward way he'd sat up to untie him and just being in this block a dead giveaway. Grimacing Allen decided to show Kanda the damaged goods that he was.

"W-well, I'll just s-show you."

Allen reach up to his left arm and pulled of a long black glove that was hiding his disfigured arm. The glove was made from a special fabric that Jonny had made to help hide his arm without irritating the sensitive skin. The arm was red, as it had been burned by the chemicals that had coated it in the accident, and it was filled with scars to the point it looked like the bark on a tree.

Then Allen positioned his right leg so that Kanda was able to see the long scar that ran from his ankle and traveled up to his waist along the outer side of it. Allen didn't show him the full length of the scar, only until it came to the bottom of the white shorts they were made to wear.

Allen's ears were laying flat against his head as he waited with baited fear for Kanda's reaction to his deformities.

Kanda was somewhat shocked to see the cute Neku so badly broken.

Kanda's large ears twitched with the urge to lay flat on his head out of anger, while his tail swished back and forth because he was not able to hide the agitation flowing through it. With the younger Neku in front of him looking helpless and ashamed, Kanda couldn't help himself with what he did next.

"Fucking Bastards!"

Walking away from Allen as he flinched away in fear Kanda kicked at the walls of their cell and then at the bars that became the door. His anger had been building ever since he awoke in the facility and now. Kanda was now reaching a boiling point and attack and beat the far side of the cell away from Allen. Cursing the entire time to many unknown deities and gods.

This lasted for several hours and when the white-coat who brought their meals walked in he turned tail and ran. Kanda barely noticed the man or spilled food as his body raged a war against the bars and walls of the cell.

With Allen's ears laid flat against his head in submission and shame he didn't notice when Kanda had suddenly gotten closer. And a lot quieter than he was moments ago.

Suddenly, Allen was lift up into a standing position, which he wobble from, and just as fast Kanda had scooped him off his feet. Allen was now being held in Kanda's arms 'princess' style.

Kanda looked down to see that Allen's face was lit up as red as a Christmas ornament. This made Kanda smile for some reason that he did not know.

When the Neku looked up at Kanda turned his back to the cot as he fell back onto the it with Allen still in his arms.

Now, Allen was sitting on Kanda's lap with Kanda's arms supporting him. Allen knew that his face was red from the heat he felt coming off of it and he was unable to meet Kanda's gaze as his face grew hotter with each passing second.

For several long moments Allen and Kanda sat on the cot in this position before Allen asked, "Why? Why would you-u do this?" For some odd reason Allen needed to know why Kanda would get close to him with how disfigured and useless he was.

"Why, you ask? Because I want to, Baka."

For some reason this simple answer was enough to set Allen's mind at ease as if Kanda would never lie about something like this. He felt an unknown emotion, or was it an emotion that he remembered from a long time ago, he didn't know. The closest he could come to describing it was... safe. He felt safe, as if nothing could hurt him when he was in Kanda's arms.

Cuddling closer Allen suddenly relaxed in the dark Neku's arm, until Kanda had to look down at him only to find that Allen had fallen to sleep. His face was soft and a bit baby-ish and didn't show any of his earlier pain or sorrow, which Kanda decided he liked much better.

Slowly, Kanda laid both him and Allen on their sides on the cot without letting Allen out of his grasp. Getting into a comfortable spot Kanda curled around the smaller Neku, promising to himself before letting sleep take over that he would protect this Neku with his life. That he, Allen, didn't deserve to be hurt like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, This is the NEW and EDITED version. Sorry to the people who wanted to read or liked the original.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>D.A: Well, Allen and Kanda have disappeared some where. Which makes me worry?!<strong>

**But I'm soooo*yawn*ooo tired that I don't care right now. And I hope those who read this can give me some feedback by reviewing...*falls into a stack of pillows fast asleep***


	4. Chapter 4

**D.A: Kanda? Allen? Where are they? *looks everywhere within reason***

**Deke/Lavi: What?! Where could they run off to? And just when I came back into the picture, too.**

**D.A: Don't be sad Lav..I mean..Deke. We'll find them before long...*mumbles*hopefully...**

**Deke/Lavi: Hmmm. Did you say something..? I didn't catch the last part.**

**D.A: Oh?! Nothing, nothing. And since THOSE two aren't here would you do the honors.**

**Deke/Lavi: Sure THING, Boss. The writer of this story does not own, posses, or claim any right to this work of fiction that has any relationship with it original owner. As we wish not to be sued by the state of law that say one cannot claim and copyrighted...*D.A slaps hand over his mouth***

**D.A: You get the picture, right? Now to figure out how to get ****_HIM_**** to stop talking.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 (<strong>_After this Chapter are all the new and unedited chapters_**)**

* * *

><p>Getting into a comfortable spot Kanda curled around the smaller Neku, promising to himself before letting sleep take over that he would protect this Neku with his life.<p>

That he, Allen, didn't deserve to be hurt like this.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-one year later-

Kanda suddenly stopped looking around from the alley he currently was inhabiting. Seeing nothing, he still took the time to shift his ears this way and that listening for any sign of danger.

Satisfied that there truly was no one in the area Kanda continued his mission of finding food. All the food he had scavenge a week earlier was running low and they would be out soon.

As of now Kanda was searching the three block radius in hopes of finding a little to feed the Moyashi. The younger Neku had a fever and hadn't eaten in over a day. Kanda was starting to become worried that if he couldn't find some thing he could eat and some medicine than Allen wouldn't make it through the winter.

Kanda had planned for many months and then waited until the time was right before he busted himself and his Moyashi out of the facility.

Since then Kanda had shown many different sides of himself by protecting the younger Neku. Feeding him, clothing him, fighting (verbally) with him, and much more.

Walking through the small Square Kanda noticed that on the far side of the fountain sat a rusty-red headed Neku. Although its hair color was strange enough Kanda hadn't noticed it for that reason, instead it was ehat said Neku was holding that caught attention. In its hand was a bag filled to the brim with fresh food.

Kanda noticed that the Neku was selling the food at a stand for Organic Goods. Organic, maybe. Big and juicy, yes.

Now all Kanda had to do was find some way to destract the Neku from his target. Looking around he saw an elderly man who was quite short with only a short braid of hair left coming off the back of his head walk up to said Neku.

Quickly taking his chance while the two conversed Kanda grabbed the bag of food. And ran.

Yells of anger and protest could be heard behind Kanda as he left the square and circled the outlying alleyways for a bit.

Thinking back he could have sworn that the red Neku had winked at him as he passed by.

Slowing down Kanda was pretty sure no one had followed his trail as he booked it out of the area. Coming to stand outside of several abandoned warehouses.

Slipping around back he walked over to a wall that had a pile of planks stack against it. Kanda gave one last weary look around before entering through a hidden crack in the wall.

Making his way around piles of trash and old boxes and crates Kanda found a smaller Neku curled up in the center of an encirclement of crates and boxes. Kanda had placed them on top and next to each other to create a wall around them to help keep out some of the cold wind that made its way through the old decrepit building.

Setting his plunder of the day down Kanda's ears listened to the other breath as he slept. Looking over he noticed that the Neku was half uncovered by the sole blanket they shared. It was moth eaten and worn from many years of use but it was all the had.

Seeing Allen shiver Kanda pulled the cover up to help keep him warm.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-a couple months later-

When Allen awoke he was cuddled up against Kanda, while they shared the first of two beds in the house Deke was letting them stay in.

At first, Allen hadn't known what to think when they found his friend Lavi, whom he thought was dead, but had just escaped. Lavi had told him that he had changed his name as not to be discovered by the searchers who worked for the white coats. So, he had pick the name Deke.

Allen often dreamed about the time he and Kanda spent running from the white-coats. And when they have ended up coming face-to-face with Lavi. Allen also knew Kanda would some times dream about the past because he had heard Kanda talking in his sleep sometimes. Usually arguing with Deke.

Kanda began to stir from his light sleep when he felt the other Neku squirming beside him.

"Che, stop moving Moyashi. You should sleep more before the Baka Usagi wakes up..."

"YUUU-Chaaan Time to get up," they could hear him yelling from somewhere in the house.

Too late, the usagi was already awake and as energetic as always. "Don't CALL me that!" Kanda yelled back moving away from Allen.

Finally released from Kanda's cuddling, Allen stretched his arms and one good leg. Kanda then turned back to him with a sigh of annoyance and helped him stretch his other leg, so, that it wouldn't cramp up later causing Allen lots of pain.

After stretching the Moyashi, Kanda then stretched his appendages to their fullest length. His tail and two larger-than-average ears also join in stretching. When he was done Kanda stood up and helped move Allen into a swing-like chair.

The chair really looked like a swing because it was made up of two long ropes that were tied to the opposite sides of a plank of wood. The two ropes were rigged by Deke that when Allen pulled on tabs, hand sized pieces of wood attached to strings, he would be pulled to which ever room he wished to go to. Well, as long as he pulled the tab for that room.

Kanda didn't understand how it worked and didn't really care as long as the Moyashi was able to travel freely through out their current house. As unique as Allen's swinging-chair was the house was even better. Well, why someone might have asked, it's because it was a treehouse. If that didn't shock people to find Neku living in a house in a tree without owners, then knowing that the house was the size of a small colony of about two hundred Neku without owners would probably kill them.

Deke owned the 'small' house and allowed the two Neku to live there as well. He even made it where Allen would be able connect with other Neku to keep from being lonely, but far removed from the daily hustle of the main part of the house to give them some peace and quiet as Kanda liked it.

The house that housed more or less two hundred freed Neku was located deep in a forest that was surround by several mountain ranges. This helped protect them but there were still some human villages that were within walking distance.

All the Neku worked together to create a place that could almost be called paradise to them. Because no Neku had to worry too much about humans capturing them will so many difficulties that were in the way. And each Neku could live as if they were never a slave, working in shops selling goods and wears that they had grown or made of their free will.

Finally making it to the breakfast table Kanda sat down in his spot at the head of the table, where his food had already been laid out by Deke. Allen came swinging in soon after stopping on Kanda's right side. This was his seat and like Kanda's his food had been laid out.

"Mmmm.." Allen's mouth watered as he stared at his pile of waffles covered in jams, fruits, and creams. And sitting next to the utensil was a jar filled with chocolate shavings that he could add if he so wished. (I described the waffles this way so you could imagine them how you like them)

Kanda on the other hand prefer to eat more oriental type foods, such as soba noodles or miso. And he would finish it off with a hot cup of tea, which was usually green tea or jasmine tea.

"I'm glad you like it little buddy. And what about you, Yuu-chan?"

Deke walked in the dining room holding a pile of book that towered over him like it was nothing, grinning ear to ear as he saw his two best friends.

"Che," was the only reply he received as Allen's mouth was fill with several of the dazzling waffles that had been resting on his plate.

Kanda looked at the Moyashi sitting next to him, after he glared at Deke for using his first name, he allowed a small smirk to appear on his face to see the once sad Neku looking so happy and enjoying the life he was given. And he, Yuu Kanda, would make sure (with Deke's help) that Allen would stay happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, This is the NEW and EDITED version. Sorry to the people who wanted to read or liked the original.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DekeLavi: As I was saying before...The writer of this story does not own, posses, or claim any right to this work of fiction that has any relationship with it original owner. As we wish not to be sued by the state of law that say one cannot claim and copyrighted...*D.A slaps hand over his mouth AGAIN***

**D.A: Please don't mind him. He should be helping me look for those two bakas but he decided to join in their BAKA world. So, please review and tell us what you think so far. And if anyone's wondering this chapter was created the setting for future parts of the story. ^^ Write'cha soon.**


End file.
